


Всё счастье мира.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, First Relationship, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Юри понимает, что его чувства к Виктору — всего лишь восхищение и бескрайнее уважение, и всё чаще ловит себя на мыслях о Юре.





	Всё счастье мира.

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно!!! много фонового виктури  
> вы предупреждены.

_«Юри, знаешь, есть такие люди, которым физический контакт, тем более секс, не требуется. Таких людей называют асексуалами.»_  
  
Эти слова ему однажды сказал Виктор, когда они решили заняться сексом, но у них ничего не вышло. Снова.  
  
Юри как сейчас помнил, как впервые они попытались переспать друг с другом в номере отеля в Барселоне после Гран-При. Они оба были сильно пьяны, так что, когда у Юри попросту не встал, мужчины без задних мыслей спихнули всё на алкоголь, который сморил японца до недееспособного состояния.  
  
Когда у Юри не встал на Виктора во второй раз, первые его мысли были об импотенции. Никифоров также обеспокоился, но виду не подал, вместо этого приободрив Юри тем, что он просто не в настроении или ещё не готов, недостаточно привык к нему, Виктору, чтобы раскрыться, раскрепоститься перед ним, перестать чувствовать неловкость и скованность и отдаться ему. Виктор, правда, и сам слабо верил своим словам, но Юри, кивнув ему, заставил себя в них поверить. Продолжать они, естественно, не стали — потерявшие весь настрой, они легли спать.  
  
На следующее утро Виктор вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, и Юри упорно старался не думать о произошедшем тоже. Однако с каждым днём, прожитым бок о бок со своим кумиром, в Юри всё сильнее стало закрадываться маленькое сомнение, и он всё чаще стал ловить себя на мыслях о том, что прикосновения Виктора вовсе и не такие приятные, как казалось раньше, а его поцелуи совсем не головокружительные и не желанные. Кацуки потихоньку осознавал, что, судя по всему, он совсем не влюблён в Виктора, а просто испытывает к нему сильные чувства восхищения и уважения. Мужчина нравится ему как фигурист, он его кумир, и Юри просто хотелось быть таким же. Это были все его чувства по отношению к Никифорову, и он осознал это в полной мере, как только ощутил тяжесть золотого ободка на безымянном пальце правой руки. Кольцо оказалось для него тяжёлым бременем. Однако Виктору Юри решил пока что ничего не говорить.  
  
Когда они решили заняться сексом снова, в третий раз, Юри не чувствовал ничего. Ни приятных ощущений от чужих поцелуев, ни возбуждения, ни того, что Виктор действительно тот человек,  _его_  человек. Поняв, что и в этот раз ничего не выйдет, Никифоров так и остановился на прелюдиях, не заходя дальше. Если Юри не хочет, то так тому и быть. Виктор какое-то время просто смотрел на Кацуки, сидящего на кровати с опущенной головой, а потом потянулся губами к его лбу, но так и замер, услышав голос японца.  
  
— Я думаю, — тихо сказал он, — ты меня просто не возбуждаешь. Твои поцелуи и объятия, да просто прикосновения, не приносят мне никаких эмоций и чувств, — голос Кацуки звучал отстранённо, будто он говорил сам с собой, — разве что  _скучающее равнодушие_.  
  
Виктор нахмурился, понимая, к чему ведёт Юри, и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Юри, знаешь, — он выдохнул, выдерживая паузу, — есть такие люди, которым физический контакт, тем более секс, не требуется. Таких людей называют асексуалами, — Виктор поднял лицо Кацуки за подбородок и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Может, ты просто один из них и зря себя накручиваешь?  
  
Он снова ненадолго замолчал, выжидательно смотря мужчине прямо в глаза, но тот не спешил с ним соглашаться. Виктор в очередной раз тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Послушай, Юри, — вновь привлёк его внимание Никифоров. — Я не стану требовать от тебя того, чего тебе не хочется, так что не думай о плохом, хорошо?  
  
— …Хорошо, — запоздало кивнул Кацуки спустя пару мгновений.  
  
Он не будет загонять себя плохими мыслями, может, Виктор прав, и Юри просто не нужен секс — он вспоминает, что, в общем-то, никогда и не нуждался в снятии напряжения подобными методами, — и если Виктор принимает его таким, какой он есть, то разве это ли не счастье?  
  
Никифоров всё-таки поцеловал мужчину мягко в лоб и пожелал ему спокойной ночи, после чего лёг спать. Если Юри действительно не нужно ничего подобного, то Виктор не станет на него давить, в конце концов, он с Кацуки не ради секса.  
  
  
Однако после этого их совместная жизнь легче не стала. Виктор постепенно начал замечать, что Юри незаметно, но неумолимо отдаляется от него, но поделать с этим у него ничего не получалось. Однажды ночью, перед самым сном, когда Никифоров только укладывался, Юри, уже лёжа в кровати, спросил: «Вдруг я просто ничего к тебе не чувствую?», — а Виктор так и не нашёлся, что ответить. С тех пор этот вопрос эхом отдавался о стенки его черепной коробки, и его самого охватывала мелкая паника, которую он тут же спешил подавить.  
  
Сейчас же, перебравшись ненадолго в Россию, чтобы тренироваться какое-то время в Питере, японец, казалось, только сильнее отдалился от Никифорова. И на удивление сильнее сблизился с Юрием. Виктор подумал: «Ему нужен друг». Виктор подумал: «Ничего страшного от их сближения не произойдёт». Виктор подумал, что сильно ошибался на этот счёт, когда самое страшное всё-таки произошло.  


***

  
Была очередная тренировка — Юри уже сбился со счёта, сколько они пробыли тут, в Петербурге, — подходящая к концу. Юрий ушёл в душ первым, Юри же чуть погодя после него, так что когда он зашёл в раздевалку, то увидел перед собой уже ополоснувшегося Юрия. Наполовину обнажённого Юрия. Юрия, что стоял с оголённым, ещё по-юношески чуть угловатым торсом и натягивал на свои упругие в обтягивающих боксёрах ягодицы джинсы… Юри сглотнул, наблюдая, как чужая задница скрывается под плотной тканью, что обтягивала ту не хуже тонкой ткани нижнего белья. Он перевёл взгляд выше, на рёбра и часть идеально подтянутой спины — Юрий стоял вполоборота к нему, — и совсем пропустил тот момент, когда фигурист, застегнув ширинку, заметил его и перевёл на него недовольный взгляд.  
  
— Чего пялишься, Кацудон? — Плисецкий нахмурился сильнее, но Кацуки в его голосе не распознал никакой злобы или того же вызова, с каким обычно подросток говорит.  
  
— Н-нет… Ничего… — Юри быстро потупил взгляд в пол, чувствуя неловкость. И даже не заметил, как Юрий подошёл к нему совсем вплотную.  
  
— Всё в порядке?  
  
Юрий оказывается близко так быстро, что Кацуки никак не успевает на это среагировать. Взгляд его мечется по обнажённому, едва заметному прессу Юрия, поднимаясь то выше, к груди, то снова спускаясь к пупку… и самую малость ниже. Юри немного ведёт.  
  
— Ты красный, — Плисецкий осторожно кладёт ладонь Кацуки на лоб, и тот вздрагивает. — Ты не заболел?  
  
До этого он не замечал, но сейчас прекрасно чувствует, как щёки его пылают огнём и дышать становится тяжело. Заболел ли он? Юри не думает, что это так, разве что внизу живота всё стягивается тугим узлом и тянет так сладко и так мучительно одновременно… Кацуки хочется взвыть.  
  
— Юри? — тихо зовёт его Юрий по имени, и у мужчины внутри всё ноет с новой силой.  
  
— Прости, — Юри отшатывается, — мне душно. Голова кружится. Кажется, переутомился, — он сам до конца не понимает, врёт он или нет, — надо освежиться, — и прямо в одежде направляется в сторону душевой.  
  
Юрий ему, кажется, верит, потому что даже не пытается остановить. Кацуки только мысленно благодарит его.  
  
Он входит в душевую и по пути в так называемую кабинку избавляется от одежды, закидывая её на одну из высоких стен-ограждений. Он заходит за одну из таких, что в самом конце помещения, и открывает холодную воду, шокировано пялясь на свой подёргивающийся от напряжения член. Стоит, панически думает Юри.  
  
У него просто колом стоит. На Юрия! Он возбудился от одного вида полуобнажённого тела как какой-то гормонально неустойчивый подросток во время полового созревания — даже подумать стыдно!  
  
Юри со сдавленным стоном закусывает губу и опускает одну из рук вниз, накрывает ладонью изнывающий член и сжимает его у основания. Память предательски подсовывает ему картинки с недавно полуобнажённым Юрием, раззадоривая тут же рисующую красочные картины фантазию. Перед закрытыми глазами Кацуки эпизод воспоминаний с натягиванием джинсов воспроизводится точно в обратном порядке, и мужчина резко ведёт рукой по стволу сначала вверх, а затем вниз.  
  
_Это неправильно_ , думает Юри, но тут же представляет Юрия уже в одном нижнем белье.  _Так нельзя_ , через сжатые зубы выдыхает Юри, когда воображает, что его рука — рука Юрия, и только бессовестно ускоряет темп.  
  
Юри с протяжным гортанным стоном бурно кончает, стоит ему представить берущего его член в рот Юрия. Первый в его жизни оргазм накрывает Кацуки с головой, да так сильно, что накатившая усталость с разливающейся по телу негой отдаётся невыносимым звоном в ушах, а сам фигурист, не в силах удержаться на ногах, почти падает на кафель. Холодная вода практически не ощущается, несмотря на распалённый организм, но неприятно натирает кожу своими тугими струями.  
  
Кацуки сидит на полу какое-то время, но в итоге находит в себе силы, чтобы наскоро ополоснуться и, закрыв кран, кое-как обтереться спортивным костюмом (по пути в душевую ему было не до раздумий о полотенце). Он натягивает снятые прежде трусы и прямо так идёт в раздевалку, чтобы там переодеться в сменную одежду. И буквально нос к носу сталкивается с Виктором.  
  
— Юри! — Никифоров тормозит прежде, чем врезается в Кацуки. — Тебя долго не было. Всё в порядке?  
  
Взгляд у Виктора обеспокоенный, и Юри почему-то не по себе, но он ничего не говорит, только кивает. Виктор немного хмурится и, подойдя чуть ближе, кладёт ладонь на его лоб. Кацуки как током прошибает.  
  
Он резко скидывает чужую руку со своего лба, отстраняясь и едва не впечатываясь спиной в стену. Юри дышит тяжело и прерывисто, а когда смотрит перед собой, готов поклясться — перед его глазами стоит Юрий.  
  
— Юри?.. — неуверенно зовёт его  _не_ -Юрин голос, и мужчина несколько раз моргает. — Всё нормально?..  
  
Наваждение проходит, когда Кацуки понимает, что перед ним стоит всего лишь Никифоров.  
  
_Всего лишь_ , надо же. Юри тихо усмехается.  
  
— Прости, — произносит уже вслух. — Я, наверное, просто переутомился, — в этот раз осознанно врёт он. — Хочу спать.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Виктор.  
  
Юри не знает, говорит ли тот что-то ещё, пока он одевается, или молчит, — Юри откровенно не слушает. Он натягивает на себя одежду ломанными движениями, словно бы он какой-нибудь робот, и хочет лишь одного — поскорее коснуться головой подушки в квартире Виктора. На мгновение у него возникает мысль о том, что, по сути, с его стороны только что была измена, но Юри почему-то даже не стыдно, не говоря уже о чувстве вины. Впрочем, исчезает эта мысль даже быстрее, чем появилась.  
  
  
До дома они добираются совершенно молча. Никифоров искоса поглядывает на своего ученика, но заговорить с ним не решается. Тот был словно не здесь, разве что телом. Это откровенно напрягало.  
  
Запирая за собой дверь, Виктор хотел уже было вновь поинтересоваться, всё ли в порядке, как Кацуки, едва разувшись, скрылся в их общей комнате. Юри на разговор явно настроен не был, и Никифоров, не видя других перспектив, решил оставить свои расспросы на потом, например, на завтра.  
  
Впрочем, и завтра Никифоров, увидев растерянного, потерянного Юри, решил отложить разговор вновь. Эта ситуация повторялась изо дня в день, наверное, на протяжении недели, а Юри Виктора ненавязчиво игнорировал. Ненавязчиво — потому что отвечать на какие-то мелкие, незначимые вопросы отвечал, но без своего прежнего энтузиазма, и старательно избегал поддержания с ним, Виктором, разговоров.  
  
(Хотя бы на тренировках это не отразилось, выдохнул фигурист, ещё не представлявший себе, чем в итоге всё это обернётся.)  


***

  
Юри лежал в кровати и не мог уснуть, как ни пытался. Он вообще плохо стал спать с тех самых пор, когда мастурбировал на Плисецкого в душе. Он так хотел спать после этого, но, когда наконец лёг в кровать, послеоргазменную усталость как рукой сняло. Если ему и удавалось уснуть, то сон его был либо беспокойным и обычно без сновидений — сплошная всепоглощающая темнота, и Кацуки часто просыпался по ночам от этого, — либо был наделён всеми его яркими фантазиями о Юре, из-за чего Кацуки, конечно же, просыпался тоже и спешил поскорее в душ — никакой дрочки больше, лишь холодный, постепенно снимающий напряжение душ. Виктор смотрел на него озадаченно, будто подозревал что-то, но так ничего и не говорил.  
  
А в одну из таких ночей, когда обычно притворялся спящим, Юри просто не выдержал. Дождался, пока Никифоров уляжется в постель и погасит ночник, и абсолютно равнодушным голосом сказал:  
  
— Я не люблю тебя.  
  
Виктор, думавший, что Кацуки спит, совершенно точно не ожидал подобного. И уж тем более не знал, как реагировать на такое заявление. Мужчина поначалу даже подумал, что ему просто послышалось или Юри всего лишь говорит во сне, но его безэмоциональный голос раздался вновь:  
  
— Я действительно не люблю тебя, Виктор.  
  
Никифоров шумно выдохнул, не заметив, как невольно затаил дыхание перед этим.  
  
— Я… — его голос прозвучал хрипло, и он тут же прочистил горло. — Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Юри.  
  
Юри молчал какое-то время, и Виктор подумал, что уже вряд ли дождётся ответа, как Юри снова начал:  
  
— Я не уверен, что это хороший аргумент… — Кацуки опять затих, думая, стоит ли вообще продолжать, а потом выдохнул: — Физически я к тебе ничего не чувствую.  
  
Виктор выдохнул следом, кажется, с облегчением.  
  
— Мы ведь уже говорили с тобой на эту тему, Юри, — успокаивающе начал он.  
  
— Не так давно я встретил человека, — пропуская слова Никифорова мимо ушей, продолжил японец, — к которому чувствую влечение.  
  
Виктор напрягся, но не говорил ни слова, отчаянно надеясь, что Юри сейчас скажет, что всё это шутка или что он просто перепутал дружбу и любовь.  
  
— Не только духовное, словно бы мне нравилось лишь проводить с этим человеком время и ощущать себя с ним комфортно, но и сексуальное влечение, — наперекор мыслям Виктора добавил тот.  
  
— Ты просто поспешил с выводами, Юри, — всё-таки озвучил свои мысли Никифоров, стараясь держать голос ровным, — перепутал дружбу и любовь.  
  
— Тело не даст перепутать, — отозвался Кацуки, почти перебивая собеседника.  
  
Виктор напряжённо замолчал, не находя в себе сил даже вдохнуть. Гнетущая атмосфера тяжёлыми тёмными сгустками опускалась в воздухе в их совместной комнате, и Виктору казалось, что он кожей ощущает её тяжесть.  
  
— Это мужчина? — спрашивает спустя несколько минут Никифоров. — Или, может, женщина?  
  
— Мужчина, — ровно отвечает Юри.  
  
Голос его был настолько спокойным, что Виктору на мгновение кажется, будто и не было всего этого разговора, либо он никак не касался самого Юри и состоялся вовсе не с ним.  
  
Ревность жгучими лапами охватывает Никифорова.  
  
— Я его знаю?  
  
Юри молчит, нервируя Виктора, и так и не отвечает. Виктор принимает такой ответ за, мол,  _да, Виктор, ты его знаешь — кому как не тебе_ , и не смыкает глаз до самого утра. А когда просыпается в середине дня — благо, что выходной, думает фигурист, — то не обнаруживает Юри дома.  


***

  
Кацуки поправил тёмно-синюю ветровку и присел на еле нагретую солнцем лавку.  
  
Несколько дней назад, на тренировке во время небольшого перерыва, Юрий что-то увлечённо рассказывал про премьеру какого-то фильма. Кацуки не особо понял, что за фильм — вроде зарубежный и это, кажется, романтическая комедия (что несколько удивило самого Юри), — потому что Юрий, активно жестикулируя, быстро тараторил на английском, нередко перескакивая на свой родной русский. Говорил что-то о том, что хотели сходить втроём: он, Мила и Георгий, — но у последних двоих в итоге поменялись планы, а одному идти как-то… Как он там сказал? Стрёмно? А Кацуки возьми да ляпни: «Хочешь, я схожу с тобой?», тут же получая в ответ взгляд, полный изумления, сменяющегося восторгом.  
  
Юри посмотрел на дисплей телефона — времени до назначенного с Юрой ещё предостаточно, но Юри так сильно хотелось поскорее с ним встретиться, что он, не задумываясь о том, что это вряд ли что-то изменит, пришёл на место их встречи значительно раньше положенного.  
  
Юри выдохнул и убрал телефон — оставалось чуть меньше получаса. Зато, подумал Кацуки, он избежал нежелательного сейчас разговора с Виктором. Юри так и не ответил на последний его вопрос сегодняшней ночью, но Виктор наверняка принял его молчание как согласие. Кацуки понимал, что процент вероятности едва ли не равен нулю, но продолжал мысленно молиться, чтобы Никифоров не додумался сопоставить все детальки паззлов: «тренировки в Петербурге» плюс «общение и чрезмерное сближение самого Кацуки с Плисецким» плюс « _физическая_  (и не только) тяга к другому мужчине» плюс «с этим мужчиной Никифоров знаком», — и догадаться о личности этого мужчины.  _Юноши_ , одёрнул себя фигурист,  _совсем подростка ещё_.  
  
«Что же я делаю?» — Юри вымученно вздохнул, облокотившись на спинку лавки, и, сняв очки, провёл по лицу ладонью, будто пытаясь согнать с себя это нелепое наваждение.  
  
Наваждение, хах. Так это теперь называется?  
  
— Виктор убьёт меня, если узнает…  
  
— Узнает что?  
  
Недовольный, но не без любопытства голос, раздавшийся над его головой как гром среди ясного неба, заставил Юри вздрогнуть и нервно подскочить на лавке, быстро натягивая очки обратно на переносицу.  
  
— Юрио?!  
  
Плисецкий смотрел на него долгие несколько минут, а потом нахмурился.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Что? — не понял Юри.  
  
— Ты бледный. Ты не заболел? — Юрий хотел было коснуться его лба ладонью, но тот быстро отмахнулся, не позволяя ему этого сделать; Юрий на мгновение поджал губы, но тут же пожал плечами.  
  
— Я в порядке, — мужчина поднялся с насиженного места. — Пойдём, а то опоздаем.  
  
— У нас в запасе ещё достаточно времени, — хмыкнул Плисецкий, — я хотел перед фильмом чего-нибудь перекусить.  
  
И, несмотря на свои слова о том, что они никуда не опаздывают, Юрий мгновенно сцапал руку Кацуки своей, сжимая крепко, и шустро утащил его за собой, словно боясь не успеть. Внутри у Юри разлилось что-то тёплое, растекаясь по всей груди и успокаивая, и мужчина только мягко улыбнулся, уставившись на светлую макушку, не спрятанную в привычный капюшон, перед собой, позволяя себе обхватить ладонь Юрия в ответ, но не слишком сильно, так, чтобы сам Плисецкий ничего лишнего не заметил.  
  
Когда они оказались в развлекательном торговом центре, то какое-то время просто бездумно шлялись по этажам (естественно, уже с расцепленными руками — Юра отпустил его так же неожиданно, как и схватил до этого), после чего, как и планировал Плисецкий, они поднялись на самый последний этаж, чтобы слегка подкрепиться. Японец не понимал, для чего это было нужно, ведь позже, перед фильмом, они всё равно накупят ещё еды, так что ограничил себя одним лишь молочным коктейлем.  
  
Юри не брезговал кино-жанрами, но фильм не вызывал у него особого интереса — хотя бы потому, что он банально не понимал, о чём там, на экране, речь. Просмотр сплошной картинки без её понимания показался ему не шибко привлекательным, зато более чем привлекательным показалось наблюдение за Плисецким. Вот он затаил дыхание, смотря в экран во все глаза, вот он приоткрыл в удивлении рот — Кацуки невыносимо сильно захотелось провести по влажным губам (Юрий то и дело их облизывал) указательным пальцем, сунуть его в чужой рот, пройтись подушечкой по чуть шершавому языку, надавить, заставляя открыть рот немного шире, и… Чёрт!  
  
Юри давится собственными фантазиями и поспешно отводит взгляд, смотрит себе на колени, не решаясь поднять глаза чуть выше — боится увидеть собственный стояк, ведь внизу живота так сладко ноет.  
  
А потом Юра берёт его за руку.  
  
Юри успокаивает себя тем, что подросток, скорее всего, просто забыл, что на подлокотнике покоится рука Кацуки, или перепутал его ладонь со стоящим в подставке стаканом пепси, но когда переводит взгляд на экран и, видя двух целующихся подростков, чувствует, как чужие пальцы стискивают его собственные чуть крепче, но совсем не настойчиво, будто со стеснением, то свои же доводы и отговорки, попытки не искать во всём этом скрытый смысл стремительно идут к чёрту. Кацуки хочет сжать узкую ладонь в своей, но ещё больше не хочет выдать себя с потрохами и оттолкнуть Юрия — не тогда, когда они так сильно сблизились.  
  
Когда свет в зале постепенно зажёгся, а на экране появились первые титры, рука Плисецкого мягко соскользнула с руки Юри, а последний, мельком глянув на своего русского тёзку, заметил едва покрасневшие скулы. Мужчина, конечно же, списал это видение на свою разбушевавшуюся фантазию, ведь Юрий вёл себя как обычно.  
  
Они вышли сначала из кинозала, а затем и из торгового центра, после чего двинулись, сами не зная куда. Молчание висело в воздухе, и Юри оно казалось неловким, но для Юрия, на удивление тихого, но расслабленного, тишина вряд ли такой была.  
  
— Не хочешь зайти в какое-нибудь кафе? — сказал фигурист раньше, чем осознал это.  
  
Плисецкий остановился и удивлённо вскинул брови, разглядывая Кацуки.  
  
— Что-то… — останавливаясь следом, начал тот. — Что-то не так?  
  
Юрий пожал плечами:  
  
— Да нет. Пошли, — и возобновил шаг, нагоняя Юри.  
  
Кацуки пытался как-то поддержать разговор, но тот еле клеился — Юра почему-то не был настроен на беседу, — и Юри оставил свои попытки для кафе. Впрочем, когда они оказались в просторном, уютном здании, пытаться наладить контакт снова ему не пришлось — подросток сам словно ожил, а когда им принесли, наконец, заказ, его глаза и вовсе заискрились. Кацуки наблюдал за ним с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Лицо попроще, Кацудон, — Юрий обхватил чуть замёрзшими ладонями (уже вечер, как-никак) бокал со своим горячим безалкогольным глинтвейном и совершенно спокойным, будто так и надо, голосом добавил: — А то выглядишь, будто оргазм словил. Смотреть противно, — и хмыкнул.  
  
Кацуки почти задохнулся, от возмущения ли или смущения, или, может, подавившись салатом — он так и не понял. Он с покрасневшим лицом и хмуро сведёнными к переносице бровями неодобрительно воззрился на Юрия.  
  
— Ты сейчас так забавно выглядишь, — Плисецкий старался выглядеть невозмутимо, но в итоге не сдержался и прыснул в кулак.  
  
— Юрио! — шикнул Юри, и Плисецкий честно постарался успокоиться. — Это не смешно, — он пытался выглядеть строго, но губы сами собой уголками ползли вверх, — больше никогда так не делай.  
  
Юрий притих.  
  
— Да? — он вопросительно изогнул бровь. — А то что?  
  
Юри не увидел в его глазах прежнего задора, не увидел вообще ничего, что намекало бы на веселье, и не ответил. Юрий пожал плечами и отпил немного глинтвейна, приступая к своему нехитрому ужину. Тот проходил в тишине (не считая шум от других посетителей и приглушённую музыку вокруг них), но в этот раз она уже не казалась Кацуки давящей на плечи. Юри расслабленно выдохнул и потянулся к картошке фри, окунул одну палочку в соус и отправил в рот.  
  
— Так что там не должен был знать Виктор?  
  
Мужчина наскоро прожевал картофелину и потянулся к соку, чтобы запить.  
  
— Он что, не знает о нашей встрече? — Юрий выглядит расслабленно, и пока Кацуки пьёт, то думает, что ответить: соврать или сказать правду. — Ты типа сейчас изменяешь ему со мной?  
  
Юрий странно хихикает, а Юри думает, что точно умрёт сегодня нелепой смертью — Плисецкий его доведёт. Он вытирает салфеткой сок с подбородка и смотрит на подростка. Юрий по-прежнему расслаблен, но что-то в его виде не даёт Кацуки покоя.  
  
— Чувствую себя немного… необычно, — тихо выдыхает Плисецкий, опрокидывая в себя свой уже еле тёплый глинтвейн почти до конца. — Жарко…  
  
Юра оттягивает ворот своей футболки и еле-еле трясёт его. Юри наблюдает за ним одновременно жадно и внимательно, пытаясь понять, что не так. Они на мгновение встречаются взглядами.  
  
—  _Блять_ , Юри, мне так жарко, — тихо шепчет Плисецкий, мешая английский с русским.  
  
Он тянется к остаткам глинтвейна снова, и Юри наконец понимает.  
  
Кацуки быстро перехватывает бокал, подносит его к лицу и принюхивается. Он пробует напиток на вкус, и гортань тут же слегка обжигает. Юри спешит откашляться.  
  
—  _Чёрт_ , — ругается Кацуки на своём родном и тут же обращается к Юрию: — Юрио, ты в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Необычно, — задумчиво тянет тот, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Юри, и улыбается, — но хорошо.  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
У Юри внутри всё горит и шевелится от этой улыбки. Это  _плохо_ , думает он.  
  
— Разве плохо? — удивлённо переспрашивает Юра, и японец прикусывает свой язык — сболтнул вслух.  
  
— Мы сейчас поедем домой, потерпи немного.  
  
— Мне кажется… Яков не будет рад, — вопреки своим словам Юрий снова весело хихикает; Кацуки готов взвыть.  
  
— Мы поедем ко мне.  
  
Юрий затихает. Юри с горем пополам подзывает официанта и просит счёт, а расплатившись, даже не дожидается сдачи и, поднимая Плисецкого из-за стола, выводит его на свежий воздух.  
  
— Юрио? — мужчина оттаскивает его от входа в ресторан-кафе и, придерживая, заглядывает ему в глаза. — Ты как?  
  
— Голова… кружится… — юный фигурист беспомощно хватается пальцами за ветровку Кацуки, пытаясь устоять на непослушных ногах, и утыкается лицом ему в ключицы.  
  
— Как ты только не почувствовал, что это алкоголь? — Юри обнимает подростка, вымученно опрокидывая голову на его затылок, бесшумно втягивая носом свежую прохладу и запах опьяневшего Плисецкого.  
  
— Я не знаю, — заплетающимся языком бубнит тот, — я никогда его не пробовал. Я думал, так и надо.  
  
Мужчина не знает, что именно не пробовал Юра: алкоголь или безалкогольный глинтвейн, — но решает, что речь шла и о том, и о другом.  
  
Они ловят такси на удивление быстро, и Юри надеется, что водитель его поймёт, когда он называет адрес на английском. Тот, к облегчению Юри, кивает, и машина трогается с места.  
  
— Юри-и, — сдавленно зовёт его Плисецкий спустя некоторое время, когда уже лежит на сидении, свесив ноги и устроив голову на чужих коленях.  
  
— М?  
  
Кацуки смотрит на него, такого тихого и разморённого, сверху вниз и не может сдержать улыбки. Юрий глядит на него в упор из-под полуприкрытых светлых ресниц, и рука Юри сама тянется к волосам подростка, пальцами зарываясь в мягкие пряди, поглаживая и перебирая те.  
  
— Что такое, Юрио? — мягко повторяет Кацуки.  
  
Плисецкий медленно мотает головой и, переворачиваясь, прячет лицо в складках ветровки Юри. А потом тихо, на грани слышимости произносит:  
  
— Не хочу ехать к тебе, — жмётся сильнее, — там Виктор…  
  
— Я объясню ему всю ситуацию, он поймёт, — успокаивает его Кацуки.  
  
— Нет,  _ты_  не понимаешь.  
  
Юри в недоумении вскидывает брови, но когда решается что-то спросить, то слышит мерное сопение. Неподходящие мысли так некстати лезут в голову, а пьяный Плисецкий и его неаккуратные слова только подливают масла в огонь.  
  
  
Когда они доехали до дома Никифорова, Кацуки расплатился с водителем и аккуратно вытащил Юрия из машины, взяв на руки. На улице уже смеркалось, но было не настолько поздно, чтобы горели фонари. Юри осторожно, но крепко держал Юрия под бёдрами, уложив его голову себе на плечо и внимательно смотря под ноги, чтобы не упасть не только вместе с Плисецким, но и на него.  
  
Юри споткнулся о порожек подъезда и пару раз на ровном месте, пока шёл к лифту, но равновесие удержал. С тем, чтобы достать ключи от квартиры и попасть в оную, тоже пришлось помучиться, но Юри справился и с этим. В темноте квартиры он небрежно скинул с себя кроссовки и, даже не надевая тапок, сразу понёс Юру в комнату. Уложил на кровать и, включив дальний прикроватный торшер, быстро разул подростка и стащил с него лёгкую кожанку. Юри аккуратно вытащил из-под него одеяло и укрыл им до шеи.  
  
Пока Кацуки относил кеды и куртку Плисецкого в прихожую, он, наконец, заметил, что квартира полностью была погружена во тьму, а Виктор, судя по всему, отсутствовал. Юри почему-то почувствовал странное облегчение, но тут же подумал, что это неправильно.  
  
Ему так сильно хотелось вернуться в комнату, сесть или лечь рядом с Юрой, смотреть на него и гладить по волосам. Юри останавливал себя как мог. Он отвлекал себя чаем, растягивая его как можно дольше, телевизором, сбавив звук до минимума, блужданием по квартире, избегая приближаться к комнате, но так и не смог ничего с собой поделать.  
  
Кацуки вернулся к постели, на которой размеренно сопел юный фигурист, и присел на колени перед ним. Какое-то время он любовался безмятежным выражением лица Юрия, наблюдал за тем, как ровно он дышит и как изредка хмурит свои тонкие светлые брови.  
  
Однако спустя несколько долгих мгновений просто смотреть стало недостаточно, и Юри ощутил острую потребность прикоснуться к Плисецкому, погладить по голове и провести костяшками пальцев по молочной щеке, задержаться на скуле, скользнуть пальцами к приоткрытым губам —  _гладкие_ , думает Юри и обводит их контур еле ощутимо. В голове всплывает мысль, что к Виктору подобного он никогда не чувствовал. Да, он всегда восхищался им, на него хотелось смотреть, любоваться им, на него хотелось  _быть похожим_  — но не более. Когда Виктор прикасался к нему, Юри либо не чувствовал ничего, либо чувствовал себя неловко, было ощущение неправильности, ему становилось не по себе и хотелось всё немедленно прекратить. С Юрием такого не происходит. Мозг, конечно, пытается (тщетно) убедить Юри в неправильности его действий, но тело само тянется, требует прикосновений, а глаза всегда ищут в толпе белобрысую макушку или чёрный капюшон. С Виктором он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько прекрасно и мучительно одновременно.  
  
С Виктором он чувствовал себя  _никак_.  
  
— Я должен был догадаться.  
  
Юри нервно вздрогнул от неожиданности и испуганно обернулся на дверь. Около неё, облокотившись плечом о косяк, стоял Никифоров и смотрел на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Юри чувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом. Как он вообще позволил себе расслабиться настолько, что даже не заметил в квартире постороннего присутствия? Присутствия  _Виктора_!  
  
Виктор устало вздохнул и кивком указал Кацуки на выход из комнаты. Юри кивнул и поднялся, понимая, что избежать разговора больше не получится. Он проследовал за Никифоровым на кухню, предварительно погасив торшер и прикрыв за собой дверь, и остановился в проходе, будто готовый в любой момент дать дёру. Виктор какое-то время шарил в холодильнике, доставая пакет молока и так и не съеденные днём тосты с джемом.  
  
— Не стой там, Юри, — стоя к нему спиной, вежливо, но холодно попросил (приказал) Никифоров.  
  
Юри послушался. Он медленно подошёл к столу и сел на стул возле него. Виктор в это время достал из микроволновки уже слегка подогретые тосты и налил полный стакан молока. К своему ученику он подходить не спешил, вместо этого подошёл со своим перекусом к окну, устремляя взгляд в чернеющий горизонт. Молчание было тяжелым и густым, Юри казалось, что он может пощупать атмосферу, повисшую в кухне.  
  
— Так, значит, это Юра, — Виктор не спрашивал, а констатировал факт, поэтому совсем не ждал ответа или оправданий. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что он ещё ребёнок? Это не твоя Япония, Юри, это Россия. Даже если он уже достиг возраста согласия…  
  
— Думаешь, я не знаю этого?! — неожиданно для себя, впрочем, как и для Виктора, прикрикнул Юри.  
  
Никифоров развернулся к нему с удивлённым выражением лица, и Юри почему-то стало стыдно за эту вспышку злости. Виктор тут ни в чём не виноват и не заслужил повышенных тонов в свою сторону.  
  
— Прости, — Кацуки потупил взгляд, не зная, куда его деть. — И не волнуйся, я ничего не собираюсь с ним делать. Он даже не знает ни о чём.  
  
Виктор снова вздохнул. Он подошёл к Юри и опустился на стул напротив.  
  
— Тогда почему он здесь, в  _нашей_  кровати?  
  
Мужчина невольно поморщился, уловив акцентирование на одном из слов, и поднял голову. Взгляд Никифорова на этот раз был тяжёлым.  
  
— Потому что он пьян и сказал, что Якову лучше не знать об этом, — выдохнул Кацуки — смысла врать не было.  
  
Виктор вопросительно приподнял бровь, глядя на Юри с неодобрением.  
  
— Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас подумал, — усмехнулся Юри, и Виктор стал выглядеть ещё более заинтересованным. — Что это я его напоил, да?  
  
Мужчина хмыкнул, и японец понял, что попал в яблочко.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — Кацуки улыбнулся. — Официант просто перепутал или не так записал заказ, и вместо безалкогольного глинтвейна ему принесли алкогольный. Не знаю, как Юрио не заметил этого, но когда я понял, что он пьян, — Юри на мгновение нахмурился, но затем взгляд его потеплел, — то безумно перепугался.  
  
— Ты правда уверен в этом? — спросил Никифоров спустя пару минут и натолкнулся на непонимающий взгляд карих глаз. — Ну, что ты его…  _любишь_. Ты действительно уверен в этом?  
  
Юри тут же посерьёзнел и уверенно кивнул.  
  
— Я  _действительно_  люблю Юрио, Виктор, — и как бы в доказательство своих слов снял с безымянного пальца кольцо и положил его на гладкую поверхность стола. — Сейчас я думаю, что зря их купил.  _Поспешил_.  
  
Он посмотрел на Виктора решительным взглядом и, кроме осуждения, ему показалось, что он увидел в светло-голубой синеве напротив печаль.  
  
— Я ведь правда собирался смириться, будь это взрослый мужчина, Юри, — снова попытался вразумить его Никифоров, — но ребёнок…  
  
Юри пожал плечами и сказал самое банальное, но самое верное, что только мог сказать:  
  
— Сердцу не прикажешь, — и улыбнулся так виновато, но так одновременно счастливо.  
  
— Не думай, что раз я не кричу на тебя и не угрожаю жестокими расправами, то значит, что я одобряю всё это.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул японец, — и чтобы всё не усугублять ещё сильнее, я планирую в начале следующей недели улететь обратно в Японию. Я давно об этом думал, так что решил идти за билетом уже завтра.  
  
Виктор в который раз удивлённо посмотрел на Кацуки, но тот лишь улыбнулся ему, понимая, что по-другому никак поступить не может. Виктор прав: Юра всего лишь ребёнок, и это не в праве Юри — ломать его жизнь и светлое будущее своими глупыми чувствами. Это единственный выход. Так будет лучше.  
  
_Так будет лучше для него_ , уверяет себя Юри, через силу выдавливая из себя улыбку и заглушая ею тупую ноющую боль в груди.  
  
— Только не говори, пожалуйста, Юрио, — просит он. — Я сам скажу ему о своём перелёте обратно.  
  
Виктор только молча кивает. Он встаёт из-за стола и отходит к окну — тосты снова отправятся в холодильник, в горло ни кусок не лезет. Виктор морщится и всё-таки отпивает немного молока.  
  
— Я позвоню Якову и скажу, что Юра останется у нас, а ты иди переодевайся и ложись спать, — твёрдо произнёс мужчина.  
  
— Но там же…!..  
  
— Ты спишь на диване, Юри. Понял?  
  
Голос у Никифорова наконец жёсткий, стальной, и Юри всё понимает. Понимает, что Виктор не шутит, и если он полезет к Юрию, то просто так не отделается. Юри не знает, что сейчас говорит в Викторе: его ревность или его отцовские чувства, — но думает, что всё и сразу.  
  
— Не стой столбом, Юри. Я спать хочу.  
  
Кацуки хотел бы уточнить, где именно собрался спать Виктор, если диван занят самим Юри, а кровать — Юрой (о том, что та двуспальная, а Юрий особо много места не занимает, японцу думать не хотелось), но понимал всю бредовость этой идеи, так что поспешил в комнату.  
  
Юра всё так же посапывал, завернувшись в одеяло чуть ли не с головой и перекатившись на Викторову сторону. Юри, закрыв дверь и лишая комнату освещения, отвернулся от него и принялся в потёмках искать свою домашнюю одежду — включать свет, чтобы ненароком разбудить Плисецкого, не входило в планы Юри, — о которой много ранее совсем позабыл, и как только он был готов ко сну, то возле самой кровати замер.  
  
Виктор будет спать здесь. Спать вместе с Юрой. В одной постели. Ничего такого, просто сон, но как же у Юри всё горело внутри от одной лишь мысли о том, что он мог бы оказаться на месте Виктора, что делить одну постель с Юрой (пускай и без сексуального подтекста) мог бы  _он, Юри_. Юру хотелось обнять, закрыть собой от посторонних глаз и никогда не отпускать. И обязательно забрать с собой в Японию (да что уж там — хотя бы на диван).  
  
Юри вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, очищая голову от лишнего. Виктор убьёт его, если он хоть пальцем не так пошевельнёт, и скажет, что так и было. Кацуки развернулся, намереваясь покинуть комнату, но едва ли и шага сделать успел, как за его спиной послышались шорохи.  
  
— Юри… — почти тут же раздался хрипловатый голос Юры.  
  
Юри упрямо не отозвался.  
  
— Юри, — чуть громче повторил Плисецкий, всё же вынуждая мужчину ответить.  
  
— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил тот.  
  
— Мне жарко.  
  
Кацуки кивнул и бросил что-то наподобие «подожди минутку», после чего зажёг торшер и вернулся к шкафу. Достав из него свою футболку, он отдал её Плисецкому, незамедлительно возвращаясь к поискам штанов или шорт, что не были бы особо сильно велики подростку. Искомое нашлось не сразу. Когда Юри развернулся, Юрий как раз стягивал с себя джинсы, уже переодев верх.  
  
— Надеюсь, они не будут с тебя спадать, — он протянул Юрию штаны, но тот отмахнулся.  
  
— Не, не нужны. Она мне велика, — Плисецкий встал с кровати, и Юри чуть не задохнулся, рассматривая мальчишку в своей футболке, что едва ли прикрывала и половину его бёдер, — так что и так сойдёт.  
  
— Ты уверен? — попытался возразить Кацуки.  
  
— Ага, — Юрий сонно кивнул и поспешил залезть под одеяло.  
  
Юри ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться с ним и повесить его одежду. Он выключил свет и хотел было наконец покинуть комнату, как чужие пальцы цепко обхватили его запястье, не позволяя уйти.  
  
— Ю… Юрио?..  
  
— Ты не ляжешь… здесь?  
  
Юри сглотнул. Не ляжет ли он здесь?  _С ним?_  Что это ещё за предложение такое? Неужели Юрий всё ещё не протрезвел?  
  
— Юри…  
  
— Я приду позже, спи, — Юри не может себя сдержать и, наклонившись, целует Юрия в макушку.  
  
Естественно, он солгал. Юри не придёт к нему, зато придёт Виктор, который не позволит Кацуки и пальцем коснуться Юры. Виктор не имеет на мальчишку совершенно никакие виды, просто оберегает его, словно бы старший брат или отец, но у Юри отчего-то всё равно внутри кипит всё лавой ревности, затапливая огненными, раскалёнными потоками совершенно все остальные чувства.  
  
Гостиная, смежная с кухней, встретила Юри тихим одиночеством, темнотой, не считая приглушённого света одной-единственной высокой напольной лампы, и расстеленным диваном. Виктора поблизости видно не было, зато был слышен шум воды, доносившийся до Кацуки со стороны ванной. Сам же Юри решил поскорее лечь, чтобы в случае чего, когда Никифоров выйдет и окажется где-то рядом, притвориться спящим.  
  
Виктор вышел из ванной примерно минут через десять и, не сказав ни слова, прошёл мимо японца прямо в кухню. Какое-то время он еле слышно гремел посудой (Юри подметил, что стеклом, и предположил, что мужчина решил выпить на сон грядущий — после такого избытка информации грех не выпить), но звуки стихли довольно быстро, а следом за наступившей тишиной всё потонуло во мраке. Спустя полминуты скрипнула дверь Викторовой комнаты и с еле слышным щелчком язычка закрылась.  
  
Юри тихо выдохнул, переводя дух. Усталость мгновенно навалилась на всё его тело, а глаза слипались сами собой, однако спать почему-то совершенно не хотелось. В голове стояла звенящая пустота, изредка приходящие на ум мысли воспринимались как помехи от радио, а на плечах ощущалась такая тяжесть, какую Юри раньше и представить себе не мог — тренировки с Виктором теперь казались ему раем на земле.  
  
Виктор… Юри до сих поверить не мог, что наконец-то рассказал всё Виктору (пускай и после того, как тот поймал его с поличным). Что ещё больше в голове не укладывалось, так это то, что уже завтра он пойдёт в аэропорт за билетом, чтобы улететь обратно на родину. Юри, как и сказал Никифорову, действительно думал порой, чтобы вернуться в Японию и не усложнять всё ещё сильнее, но он и представить не мог, насколько скоро его мысли станут явью, да ещё и так спонтанно, но как нельзя кстати.  
  
«Если бы только Юрио был хоть немного постарше…»  
  
_Нет_ , мгновенно покачал головой Юри. Если уж и быть до конца честным, то возраст был не единственной проблемой. Кацуки хоть и наладил отношения с Плисецким, однако правда была в том, что он хорошо помнил, как Юрий  _до сих пор_  откровенно кривился, когда Виктор в очередной раз позволял себе немного больше своих тренерских обязанностей в сторону Юри. Насколько бы юная звезда Российского фигурного катания ни была старше, Юри мало был уверен в том, что Плисецкий смог бы принять чувства Кацуки, направленные на него. Дружба — всегда пожалуйста, но что-то большее — такого сам Юри представить не мог. Юра мог запросто дать ему крепкую дружбу, дух соперничества, да что угодно, но только не взаимность на его любовь.  
  
Если Плисецкий узнает об этом, то самое малое, что он может сделать, это хорошенько навалять Юри — и хорошо, если всё будет именно так. Потому что большего — молчаливого презрения и равнодушного игнорирования — мужчина просто не выдержит. Поэтому когда Юри незаметно для себя всё же проваливается в сон, то думает, что лучше уж закончить всё то, что ещё не успело начаться, сейчас, чтобы потом, когда он испортит жизнь и себе, и Юрио, не жалеть ещё больше.  


***

  
Юри проснулся посреди ночи от ощущения тяжести на груди. Дышать было сложно, а в горле сильно пересохло, из-за чего невыносимо хотелось пить. Он попытался пару раз подняться, но так и не смог. В темноте на сонную голову Юри не сразу понял, что ему препятствовало, и, только когда откуда-то снизу послышалась тихая ругань на непонятном языке, до мужчины наконец дошло.  
  
— Юрио?.. — тихо недоверчивым голосом позвал Кацуки, но в ответ получил лишь невнятные бормотания. — Юрио, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Юрио упрямо не отвечал, притворяясь спящим — а Юри был уверен, что он притворяется, — и Кацуки тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Ну хватит, я знаю, что ты не спишь, — прошептал он, приподнявшись на одном локте; Юрий раздражённо выдохнул затаённый воздух и недовольно уставился на мужчину перед собой. — Так что ты тут делаешь? — повторил Юри.  
  
— Пытаюсь поспать, разве не видно? — закатил глаза Плисецкий, будто разъяснял что-то настолько очевидное, что понял бы даже ребёнок.  
  
— Почему здесь, а не в комнате?  
  
Глаза к темноте успели привыкнуть, и Юри увидел, как Юрий неожиданно поник, нахмурившись и странно потупив взгляд. Кацуки глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
  
— Давай, Юрио, поднимайся и иди спать.  
  
Плисецкий нахмурился ещё сильнее, а когда Юри попытался приподнять его, то ещё и напрягся, готовый вцепиться в него всеми силами.  
  
— Боже, Юрио, ну давай же, — предпринял ещё одну попытку Кацуки. — Я хочу пить и спать, а последнее не мешало бы и тебе, так что поднимайся и иди, наконец, в кровать.  
  
— Не хочу, — только и ответил Юрий.  
  
Юри на мгновение даже оцепенел от такого внезапного ответа, перестав поднимать Юру, и только удивлённо уставился на него.  
  
— Что?  
  
Плисецкий мученически вздохнул, но повторил:  
  
— Не хочу, — и поудобнее улёгся на Кацуки, воспользовавшись его замешательством. — Не хочу идти в комнату, — он на секунду замолк, а потом нехотя продолжил: — Там Виктор храпит…  
  
— Правда? Никогда не замечал…  
  
— Блять, Кацудон! — злостно зашипел Плисецкий, стоило ему услышать несдержанные тихие смешки мужчины.  
  
— Ну ладно-ладно, — Юри торопливо прикрыл рот Юрия ладонью, всё ещё сдавленно посмеиваясь. — Будь тише, а то не хватало ещё разбудить кое-кого.  
  
— Сам-то вон ржёшь до сих пор, — недовольно хмыкает Юрий, но от чужой ладони отмахиваться не спешит.  
  
Юри кожей чувствует его горячее дыхание и тёплые сухие губы, ему хочется провести по ним пальцами, огладить их контур, но сейчас Юра не спит, и в этот раз Юри себя сдерживает. Он лишь перемещает руку на мягкие светлые волосы и аккуратно взъерошивает те. Юрий забавно хмурится, и Юри не может подавить очередной смешок, думая, что такого выражения лица у Плисецкого он ещё не видел.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Кацуки снова, — тебе пора спать.  
  
Гримаса Юрия опять искажается в раздражении, и теперь хмурится Юри.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Юрио, иди спать.  
  
— Я не хочу спать с Виктором, — исчерпывающий ответ, и Юрий явно не намерен продолжать разговор, закрывая глаза.  
  
— А со мной, значит, хочешь?  
  
Вопрос слетает с губ прежде, чем Юри осознаёт, что он спросил. Он понимает это, лишь когда видит изумлённый взгляд вновь распахнутых глаз напротив, и быстро прикусывает себе язык. Надо же было ляпнуть такое.  
  
— Уж лучше с тобой, чем с ним, — бубня себе под нос, отмахивается Плисецкий, и Кацуки чувствует, как больно сжимается что-то у него в груди.  
  
Внутри это «что-то» болезненно ноет и надламывается. Кацуки с самого начала знал, что его любовь не может быть взаимной, но как бы он ни убеждал себя, что готов к этому, это всё-таки больно и выбивает из колеи.  
  
— Юрио, — хрипит Юри как не своим голосом, — иди уже спать. Я серьёзно.  
  
— Нет, не пойду, — незамедлительно отвечает тот.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь…  
  
— Нет, это ты не понимаешь, — резко обрывает его Юрий и замолкает, больше ничего не говоря.  
  
Юри думает, что он действительно не понимает. Ни черта не понимает, какого лешего здесь вообще происходит и почему Юрий ведёт себя вот так — сначала шлёт его куда подальше и материт на чём свет стоит, пытается забрать Виктора себе, потом велит ему катиться обратно в свою Японию и всеми силами пытается показать своё отвращение к его с Виктором отношениям, а сейчас вот наотрез отказывается слезать с него и снова говорит загадками. Юри абсолютно согласен, он и правда перестал понимать уже вообще что-либо. Совершенно понятным теперь было только одно — билет обратно в Японию ему просто необходим.  
  
Пить до сих пор хотелось, но уже не так сильно, как раньше. В мыслях лишь из раза в раз продолжал воспроизводиться последний его с Плисецким диалог, никак не желая покидать гудящую голову Юри и не позволяя ему окунуться в объятия сна. Кацуки уснул лишь под самое утро, съедаемый безрезультатными размышлениями, и проспал всего ничего — от силы часа два.  
  
После пробуждения голова гудела ещё сильнее, из-за нехватки сна по телу разливалась усталость, а мышцы болели от напряжения после продолжительного пребывания в неудобной позе, к тому же Плисецкий до сих пор лежал на нём, видя, наверное, уже не десятый, а двадцатый по счёту сон. Он уснул почти сразу же после их небольшой перепалки и порой ворочался в поисках наиболее удобного положения, причиняя Юри ещё больший дискомфорт. Диван, несомненно, не был предназначен для двоих (даже если один из них ещё нескладного телосложения подросток), и Кацуки постоянно хотелось подмять Юру под себя, чтобы тот перестал уже наконец елозить по нему, словно бы его посадили на кактус. Но если после Юры на себе он ещё мог хоть как-то оправдать себя в глазах Виктора, застукай он их, то вот после Юры  _под собой_  — очень сомнительно. Так что приходилось терпеть.  
  
Мужчина перевёл взгляд на мирно спящего Плисецкого и невольно улыбнулся, заметив его нахмуренное лицо. Солнце не светило прямо в глаза, но у Юрия они всё равно были слегка зажмурены, будто бы он пытался спрятать своё зрение от ярких лучей. Кацуки аккуратно опустил ладонь на голову Юры и мягко погладил по волосам, перебирая некоторые прядки пальцами. Он бы всё отдал, лишь бы лежать вот так с этим грубым, острым на язык подростком вечно. Однако это не представлялось возможным, и Юри прекрасно об этом знал. В его возможностях было только одно, и думать на эту тему ему совершенно не хотелось.  
  
Юри и не заметил, как переместил руку на спину Плисецкого, неспешно поглаживая вдоль позвоночника, и сразу же, стоило ему осознать свои действия, воровато оглянулся по сторонам. Он приподнялся на локте и, придерживая мальчика, осторожно перевернул его на спину, опуская на диван и поднимаясь с него сам. Кацуки ещё с минуту смотрел на Юрия сверху вниз, а потом заботливо укрыл тонким одеялом, после чего скрылся за дверьми комнаты.  
  
Виктор спал, и Юри, стараясь его не разбудить, как можно тише прошёл к шкафу, доставая одежду и сменное бельё. Комнату он покинул так же тихо, как и оказался в ней. В гостиной вместо Юрия его встретил смятый кокон из одеяла, из-под которого едва виднелась светлая макушка, и мужчина с огромным трудом подавил рвущийся наружу смешок, позволяя себе лишь тихую, незаметную улыбку. Опомнившись, он поспешил в ванную.  
  
Душ не занял много времени. К удивлению фигуриста, голова неожиданно опустела и больше не тяготилась лишними мыслями, из-за которых возникало желание уйти поглубже в размышления, покопаться внутри себя, может, даже заняться самобичеванием. Юри стоял перед раковиной посвежевший и, несмотря на недавнюю усталость и всё ещё не ушедшую из мышц боль, чувствовал себя бодрым. Он наскоро умылся ещё раз и почистил зубы, после чего переоделся в прихваченные с собой вещи. Кацуки в очередной раз посмотрел в зеркало и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе.  
  
Юри покинул ванную комнату, погасив в ней свет, и прошёл обратно в гостиную, натыкаясь на Виктора, что стоял в ожидании возле кофеварочной машины. Никифоров обернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Уже собираешься? — совсем не удивлённым голосом спросил он.  
  
Юри неоднозначно кивнул, мол, да. В горле ужасно пересохло, Виктор — последний, с кем бы ему сейчас хотелось видеться. Шум от кофеварки стих, и Виктор отвернулся, забирая кружку в руки. Кацуки тихо вздохнул. Он прошёл мимо Юрия, стараясь не смотреть на него, и подошёл к раковине, после чего достал стакан и налил себе воды.  
  
— Уже завтракал? — ровно спросил Никифоров, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
— Я не голоден, — ответил Юри и опустошил стакан.  
  
Кацуки солгал, есть ему хотелось, но избавиться от компании Виктора ему хотелось больше. Он решил, что заскочит в какой-нибудь магазин по дороге и купит себе булочку или ещё чего-нибудь, что можно съесть по пути в аэропорт.  
  
Юри сполоснул стакан и убрал его на место, мельком взглянув на Виктора. Тот смотрел будто сквозь него, и брюнет не удержался, проследив за его взглядом. Кацуки наткнулся глазами на диван, на котором спал Юра, и поспешил отвести взгляд, но стоило ему снова взглянуть на Виктора, как ощутил всю тяжесть его взора, направленного уже на самого Юри.  
  
— Он пришёл сам, — попытался оправдаться он и тут же пожал плечами, почувствовав неожиданную уверенность. — Наверное, посреди ночи. Я обнаружил его только под утро, когда проснулся.  
  
Юри снова нагло врал, но Виктор, кажется, поверил ему, кивнув. Тень сомнения проскользнула на его лице, но больше никаких вопросов не последовало. Никифоров отвернулся от него и принялся за свой кофе. Кацуки мысленно выдохнул с облегчением и поспешил, наконец, в прихожую.  
  
  
Виктор не был бы Виктором, если бы поверил ему так просто после всего произошедшего. Однако отговорка Юри казалась реалистичной, да и сам японец выглядел весьма уверенно, когда оправдывался, так что Никифоров не мог сказать и слова против, как бы ни хотел. Он сделал ещё глоток кофе и поставил кружку на гарнитур с более громким звуком, чем планировал, стоило ему услышать глухой хлопок входной двери.  
  
К своему же удивлению, но Виктор не думал, что Юри насчёт билета говорил вчера на полном серьёзе. Никифоров надеялся, что они в скором времени, закончив тренировки в России, вместе переберутся обратно в Японию, и Юри забудет о Плисецком в частности и о всей ситуации в целом, словно бы ничего и не было. Возможно, Юри смог бы снова привыкнуть к Виктору, и они жили бы снова как раньше.  
  
Виктор вновь перевёл взгляд на диван, на котором спал Юрий. Как оказалось, осознавать в этом шкете соперника, и не только на льду, но ещё и в личной жизни, дико неприятно, и это мягко сказано. Смогли бы они жить с Юри как раньше? Никифоров теперь был мало в этом уверен. Признавать это, конечно, тяжело и совершенно не хотелось, но Кацуки действительно был влюблён в эту юную надежду Российского фигурного катания, и ездить по ушам ему больше не получится. Юри уверен в своём решении, уверен в своих действиях, и Виктор прекрасно знал, что уверенного Юри переубедить шанс слишком мал.  
  
Никифоров тяжело вздохнул и, взяв кружку с кофе, залпом допил уже подостывший напиток. В это же время со стороны гостиной раздалось копошение, и совсем скоро из-за спинки дивана показалась растрёпанная макушка Юрия. В любой другой момент Виктор бы умилился виду своего бывшего ученика, но сейчас не хотелось на Плисецкого даже смотреть, уж слишком свежо было в памяти воспоминание о спящем Юрии и любовно наблюдающим за ним Юри. Хватит, насмотрелся.  
  
— Виктор?.. — сонно позвал его объект мыслей.  
  
Мужчина всё-таки оглянулся, придав себе более невозмутимый вид. Юрий в свою очередь вертел головой, оглядываясь.  
  
— А где свиная котлета? — так и не найдя искомого, Плисецкий устремил нахмуренный взгляд на мужчину.  
  
— Ушёл, — коротко ответил Виктор, мысленно продолжая: «За билетами в аэропорт».  
  
Хотелось как-то поддеть наглого мальчишку, уточнить, куда и зачем ушёл Юри, но Никифоров обещал тому, что не скажет ничего Юрию, что позволит Юри самому обо всём ему рассказать. Виктор не хотел себе признаваться, но умом-то он понимал, что ведёт себя сейчас как ребёнок, у которого отняли вкусную конфетку или любимую игрушку, а не как взрослый, мыслящий здраво мужчина.  
  
Виктор потёр переносицу и сделал пару глубоких, но тихих вдохов и выдохов. Он уже и не понимал, на кого злится больше: на Юри, на Юрия или же и вовсе на себя самого.  
  
— К слову, — начал он, дабы хоть как-то отвязаться от темы с ушедшим в аэропорт Кацуки, — как ты тут оказался? И почему вообще не в комнате спишь?  
  
— Сбежал от твоего храпа.  
  
Плисецкий довольно ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за медленно приподнимающейся бровью Виктора. Однако более красочной реакции он так и не дождался.  
  
У Виктора чесались руки. Нахалу хотелось всыпать так, чтобы потом сидеть не мог, но мужчина успешно себя сдерживал. В течение проведённого вместе времени у Никифорова начало складываться устойчивое впечатление, будто бы этот маленький чёрт специально пытался спровоцировать его, раз за разом говоря предположительно оскорбительные или просто малоприятные вещи. Словно бы знал о разладе в их с Кацуки отношениях и теперь потешался над ним. Виктор как никогда раньше хотел, чтобы Юри вернулся как можно скорее, даже если это означало, что они с Юрием снова встретятся и, вероятнее всего, будут разговаривать. Однако Юри, как назло, возвращаться домой совсем не спешил.  


***

  
Кацуки выдохнул, почувствовав тёплое, но освежающее дуновение ветерка. Он хоть и заглушил голод в небольшом кафетерии по пути в аэропорт, но за время, проведённое в душном здании, успел проголодаться. Не то чтобы народу в нём было много, но и сказать, что мало, язык не поворачивался. Сначала не большая, но приличная очередь к кассе, потом выбор рейса. Мало того, что наиболее дешёвый не был вбит в базу, хотя был указан в расписании, так ещё и кассир попался с плохим знанием английского. Кацуки без преувеличений чувствовал себя измотанным и выжатым как лимон. И чертовски голодным.  
  
Стрелки часов лениво перевалились за полдень, но домой совсем не хотелось. Где-то неподалёку, как говорил ему Виктор, когда они только прибыли в Россию, находилось небольшое кафе, которым заведовала приезжая издалека пара. Мужчина так нахваливал заведение, убеждая Юри, что он обязательно должен в нём как-нибудь побывать, что японец решил воспользоваться советом тренера именно сейчас, раз уж, ко всему прочему, он хотел есть.  
  
Кафе отыскалось минут через двадцать и было оно действительно маленьким, однако уютным, с чем Кацуки поспорить не мог. Тихий, мелодичный блюз разливался по всему заведению, расслабляя и успокаивая. Кроме него самого, в кафе были трое людей, каждый из которых занимал по отдельному столику; ещё два пустовали. Юри прошёлся к самому дальнему, что в углу у большого окна, и сел на мягкое кожаное кресло.  
  
Почти сразу к нему подошёл мужчина, на вид, наверное, даже постарше Виктора, и подал ему меню. Что обрадовало и удивило фигуриста одновременно, так это наличие английского языка под русским на страницах трёх цветастых листов. Юри мельком взглянул на мужчину, и тот несколько понимающе улыбнулся ему. Удалился он так же быстро, как и появился перед Кацуки, стоило тому определиться с заказом.  
  
Самолёт у Юри был через четыре дня в одиннадцать тридцать, времени для раздумий о том, как всё преподнести Юре, у него ещё оставалось. Плисецкий наверняка будет спрашивать, почему он летит один, а не с Виктором, и какую на это придумать отговорку, для Юри всё ещё было загадкой. Если он сознается в том, что с Никифоровым они больше не вместе, ему точно захочется признаться Юрию и в своих чувствах. Однако делать этого нельзя, тут Юри согласен с Виктором, Юрий ещё слишком юн для такого, ещё слишком ребёнок.  
  
От нерадостных мыслей Кацуки отвлёк шум поблизости, а уже через секунду перед его носом оказалась небольшая порция картофельных ньокки, чашка горячего чая и две плюшки с творогом. Юри задумчиво обвёл взглядом тарелку с ньокки и непонимающе посмотрел на мужчину, что стоял рядом.  
  
— Не помню, чтобы заказывал… — начал было фигурист, но в ответ получил лишь улыбку.  
  
— За счёт заведения, — по-английски раздалось над ним с итальянским или испанским акцентом (Юри так и не смог разобрать). — Вы выглядели подавленным, так что ешьте и ни о чём не беспокойтесь.  
  
Кацуки не успел возразить, как управляющий кафе уже ушёл, встречая новую посетительницу. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться и принять заботу совершенно постороннего человека. Впрочем, нужный эффект это возымело. Юри было приятно оказанное внимание, так что лишние мысли ненадолго и правда покинули его голову. Более того, он и не заметил, как засиделся в кафе до позднего вечера. Дисплей телефона показывал шесть сорок, и Юри мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Он подозвал мужчину и, поблагодарив за вкусную еду, расплатился за чай с плюшками (деньги за ньокки тот с широкой улыбкой на губах принимать наотрез отказался), после чего покинул заведение.  
  
Тепло ветерка сменилось прохладой, и после долгого пребывания в нехолодном помещении Юри поёжился и поспешил домой.  


***

  
Последующие два дня Юри был загружен сборами. Ему казалось, что вещей с собой он брал не слишком много, однако на деле всё оказалось совершенно наоборот (впрочем, он был уверен, большая их часть была приобретена в России). Когда Юри вернулся в квартиру Виктора после того, как взял билет на самолёт, Юры в ней уже, естественно, не было. В первый день он хоть и посещал пару раз Ледовый дворец для оформления некоторых документов, но увидеть Плисецкого снова ему так и не удалось. Во второй день он так и вовсе почти не покидал квартиру. В конце дня Виктор спросил, собирается ли Юри вообще рассказывать что-то Плисецкому, на что мужчина ответил, что расскажет ему о перелёте за день до него.  
  
Юри после ухода Юрия так и остался спать на диване, так что уже перед самым сном, когда Виктор был в комнате, Кацуки, переведя телефон в вибро-режим, решил написать Плисецкому.  
  
_«Привет, Юрио. Не хочешь прогуляться завтра вечером? Нам надо поговорить.»_  
  
Юри кивнул сам себе и поспешил нажать на кнопку «Отправить», пока вся его смелость не улетучилась восвояси, помахав напоследок маленькой ладошкой. Какое-то время он сверлил своё же сообщение тяжёлым взглядом, но вскоре дисплей потух, и Кацуки устало вздохнул. Он убрал телефон под подушку и попытался уже было настроиться на сон, как пару раз раздалась короткая вибрация.  
  
Юри вынул телефон из-под подушки и снова уставился в экран, на иконку конверта с цифрой один в его правом верхнем углу. Зайдя в «Сообщения», Юри тут же увидел одно от контакта «Юрио».  
  
_«Кацудон, совсем офонарел, что ли?! Я, блять, сплю уже, а не твоих смс-ок дожидаюсь.»_  
  
Юри тихо усмехнулся, это было в стиле Юрия. Он хотел было уже выйти из «Сообщений», как тут же пришло ещё одно, а телефон снова завибрировал.  
  
_«Во сколько?»_  
  
Японец совсем уж расплылся в улыбке и быстро набрал ответ:  _«После твоей тренировки»_ , — и незамедлительно отправил. Краткое «окей» не заставило себя ждать. Кацуки с минуту глядел на дисплей и снова заклацал кнопками.  
  
_«Спокойной ночи, Юрио :)»_  
  
В этот раз он убрал телефон под подушку, не раздумывая, переключив перед этим режим на обычный. Юри знал, что ответа на подобное сообщение не последует, и, в общем-то, оказался прав. Он устроился на диване поудобнее и провалился в сон неожиданно легко и быстро.  
  
  
Юри проснулся ближе к обеду в полной тишине. Виктора дома не было, он ушёл ещё с утра (Кацуки слышал его копошения краем уха); Яков подсуетился и навалил на него работы, раз уж его единственный ученик решил улететь обратно на родину, к тому же ещё и без своего тренера. Никифоров подобному рад не был, а вот Юри, напротив, был. Лишних косых и осуждающих взглядов на себе ощущать не хотелось, ходить весь день, вплоть до встречи с Юрием, дёрганным — тоже. Он мог спокойно сходить в душ, умыться, приготовить себе поесть, почистить зубы после небольшой трапезы и просто провести остаток времени до часа икс в абсолютной тишине.  
  
Время текло на удивление быстро, поволноваться по максимуму Юри не успел. Зато волнение с головой захлестнуло его, когда он оказался возле Ледового дворца. Юрий показался в его дверях где-то минут через тридцать, может, чуть больше или меньше, и был один. Впрочем, насчёт Никифорова Юри не беспокоился, он оставил ему записку на этот случай.  
  
— Кацудон! — тут же окликнул его подросток, подходя ближе.  
  
— Привет, Юрио, — тепло улыбнулся Кацуки, забирая с его плеча спортивную сумку; Плисецкий, как ни странно, возражать не стал.  
  
Они какое-то время так и стояли, смотря друг на друга, пока Юрий не выдержал:  
  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
  
Голос звучал невозмутимо, но в травянистых глазах плескался неподдельный интерес, который Юрий скрыть не мог, как бы ни старался. Юри в ответ лишь неопределённо кивнул, не переставая мягко улыбаться.  
  
— Пройдёмся? — предложил он и мотнул головой в сторону. — Я провожу тебя до дома.  
  
Плисецкий лишь молча последовал за ним. Юри хотел с ним о чём-то поговорить, и Юрий не желал торопить его, если тому надо было собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Как дела с тренировками? — через пару минут спросил Кацуки, краем глаза наблюдая за подростком.  
  
— Да нормально, — пожал плечами тот.  
  
— Это хорошо, — кивнул Юри.  
  
Начинать разговор о своём перелёте мужчине было почему-то страшно и несколько неуютно. Будто бы собирался Юрию признаваться в любви, а не в том, что улетает уже завтра утром. Пауза снова затянулась на какое-то время, но Плисецкому, кажется, всё-таки надоело тянуть кота за причинное место.  
  
— Юри, что-то случилось? — громче, чем хотел, спросил Юрий.  
  
Кацуки на него удивлённо взглянул.  
  
— С чего ты это взял? — он вновь улыбнулся ему. — Я в полном порядке.  
  
— Да? — Юрий недоверчиво на него покосился. — А выглядишь хреново, — и пожал плечами.  
  
Улыбка с лица Юри пропала, сам он нахмурился, отведя от юноши взгляд. Неужели он как открытая книга? Он глубоко вздохнул и усмехнулся.  
  
— Так, значит, что-то и правда случилось, — подытожил Плисецкий.  
  
Юри в который раз уже захотел откусить себе язык. Рядом с Юрием он расслабляется непозволительно сильно, до такой степени, что начинает выбалтывать вслух то, о чём думает. И как ещё не проболтался о перелёте?  
  
— Так что случилось-то?  
  
— Ничего серьёзного, на самом деле…  
  
Ничего серьёзного? Юри, самому-то верится в свои слова?  
  
— Просто завтра я уле… — язык не слушался, произнести это слово не получалось. — Завтра я уезжаю на какое-то время, так что не смогу видеться с тобой.  
  
Кацуки старался не смотреть на Юрия. Он был уверен, фигурист сразу бы распознал ложь, если бы просто заглянул ему в глаза. Подобного развития событий совершенно не хотелось, хотя от того, что солгал Плисецкому, пускай и отчасти, Юри лучше не становилось.  
  
— Так ты поэтому позвал меня прогуляться? Что, боишься, соскучишься по мне? — ухмыльнулся Юрий, в упор рассматривая Юри, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
  
Однако ничего интересующего Юрия не последовало, мужчина лишь улыбался, смотря себе под ноги.  
  
— Да, — с небольшой заминкой подтвердил тот слова Плисецкого и взглянул на него. — Всё так, как ты и сказал.  
  
Лицо Юрия почему-то сделалось пунцовым, а сам мальчишка поспешил отвернуться. Кацуки не понял такой реакции, ведь вроде бы не говорил ничего такого. Не говорил же?  
  
— Юрио… — осторожно позвал он. — Всё в порядке?..  
  
— В полном, — пробубнил Юрий, но так и не показал лицо.  
  
Они дошли до дома Якова в полной тишине. Кацуки надеялся, что Юрио поймёт его, когда узнает о том, что он ему солгал. Возможно, почувствует себя преданным после того, как им удалось подружиться, но поймёт.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласился прогуляться со мной, — Юри потрепал Плисецкого по волосам, когда они остановились у нужного подъезда.  
  
Юрий пожал плечами, мол, не за что, а потом внезапно обнял мужчину. Так крепко и так отчаянно Юри ещё никто не обнимал.  
  
— Юрио?..  
  
Юрий медленно отстранился, словно нехотя, и задержал ладони у него на талии на несколько долгих мгновений.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — Юрий спрятал руки в карманы кожанки и развернулся, собираясь уйти.  
  
Юри так и не понял, что за чёрт его дёрнул, но он быстро ухватился за локоть мальчишки, немедленно разворачивая его к себе. Кацуки пару минут внимательно вглядывался в лицо Плисецкого, пытался что-то выяснить для себя, понять по его выражению, но перед глазами был лишь нахмуренный, словно чем-то недовольный Юрий, и Юри так и не смог решить для себя что-то определённое.  
  
— Если тебе есть что мне сказать, то скажи, — уверенным голосом потребовал он.  
  
Юрий поднял на него взгляд, пару секунд смотрел прямо в глаза, а потом тяжело, устало вздохнул.  
  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать, Юри.  
  
Плисецкий отвёл взгляд в сторону, а Юри чувствовал, как в этот момент что-то надламывается, обрывается внутри него. Горло перекрыл ком, дышать было тяжело, отпустить локоть Юры — ещё тяжелее.  
  
— А ты хотел бы что-то услышать от меня?  
  
Хотел бы он что-то услышать от Плисецкого?  
  
— Хотел бы я? — переспрашивает он вслух, выпрямляясь и разжимая, наконец, пальцы.  
  
Юри отстраняется и старается спрятать всю боль, рвущуюся наружу, поглубже в себя. Он смотрит на Юрия и выдавливает из себя улыбку, надеясь, что она выглядит искренней хотя бы самую малость. Кацуки делает немного судорожный вдох и уже ровно выдыхает, про себя молится, чтобы голос не дрожал, и тихо произносит:  
  
— Наверное… нет.  
  
Юри думает, что совершил ошибку. Он видит, как некрасиво искажается лицо Юрия, как поджимаются, дрожа, его губы, а брови сильнее сводятся к переносице; Плисецкий шмыгает носом и щурится так, словно в шаге от того, чтобы расплакаться. Юри слышит глухое «понятно», смотрит за поспешно удаляющейся узкой спиной и думает, что абсолютно точно совершил ошибку.  
  
Он игнорирует Виктора, когда приходит домой, отказывается от еды и, переодевшись, ложится на диван, кутаясь в одеяло с головой. Ему надо было сказать Юрию правду и рассказать вообще всё, если в итоге вся ситуация всё равно закончилась бы так. Ему надо было сказать то, что он думает, а не подыгрывать юлящему подростку. Юри и сам сейчас вёл себя словно подросток.  
  
Так, значит, у Юрия было что ему сказать? И Юри, получается, упустил свой последний шанс? У него ведь был шанс, да? Был же?  
  
Вопросов в голове Кацуки с каждым разом прибавлялось, а ответов на них по-прежнему оставалось всего ничего. Уснуть ему в конечном итоге так и не удалось.  
  
  
Юри поднялся утром с звенящей головой, устало прошёл на кухню и налил себе стакан воды. Сил не было совсем, упрямо светящее в лицо солнце раздражало, мысли о Юре ни на миг не хотели прекращаться.  
  
Мужчина залпом выпил воду, набирая себе ещё. Утолив, наконец, жажду, он убрал стакан на место и сполоснул лицо водой. За спиной послышался тихий скрип двери и такие же тихие шаги в противоположную от Кацуки сторону. Виктор уже собирался в Ледовый дворец, значит, на часах было около семи утра.  
  
Юри жалел, что его рейс был через целых четыре с половиной часа, ему сейчас как никогда хотелось поскорее вернуться в родную Японию и забыть обо всём, как забывает страшные сны. От Юрия со вчерашнего вечера не было никаких сообщений и звонков, а звонить или писать сам, Юри казалось, он не имеет право. Точнее, может быть, и имеет, но вчера он явно расстроил Плисецкого, и мальчишка вряд ли будет ему теперь рад.  
  
Кацуки тряхнул головой, замечая заходящего в гостиную посвежевшего Виктора, и сам поспешил в ванную, перед этим зайдя в комнату за сменными вещами. Юри привёл себя в порядок достаточно быстро, а когда зашёл в кухню, то на столе его дожидались яичница с беконом, кружка горячего чая и тосты, рядом с которыми стояла открытая баночка апельсинового джема.  
  
— А… С-спасибо, — опешил Юри от такой заботы.  
  
Никифоров выглядел невозмутимо, лишь пожав плечами.  
  
— У тебя сегодня несколько часов перелёта, так что позавтракай как следует, — Виктор размазал джем по своему тосту, — у тебя все дела обычно на голодный желудок, когда-нибудь это точно плохо кончится.  
  
Виктор, казалось, старался вести себя как обычно и получалось это у него довольно неплохо. Юри подумал, что хотел бы и себе такую выдержку, чтобы вести себя в нужных случаях так же непринуждённо.  
  
— Спасибо, — снова поблагодарил он, принимаясь за еду.  
  
Юри думал, что не ел Викторову стряпню уже лет сто, и считал это действительно чудом, что ему удалось отведать её перед тем, как он больше никогда к ней не притронется. Хоть что-то хорошее перед его отлётом.  
  
Никифоров ушёл сразу, как только дозавтракал, сказав перед этим Кацуки бросить дубликат ключа в почтовый ящик. Сам же Кацуки, кивнув, взял на себя мытьё посуды. На часах без двадцати восемь, и ему надо было занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы потянуть время до выхода из квартиры. Перемыв всю грязную посуду, Юри снова почистил зубы и два раза перепроверил чемодан и спортивную сумку с вещами (Виктор сказал, что если обнаружит что-то ещё, то перешлёт ему почтой), после чего взглянул на часы. Пятнадцать минут девятого. Юри хотелось на стену лезть.  
  
Не выдержав, мужчина перетащил чемодан с сумкой в прихожую и накинул на себя лёгкую куртку. Он прошёлся по всей квартире, проверяя, везде ли выключил газ, воду и свет, проверил в кармане джинсов телефон и во внутреннем кармане куртки кошелёк. Убедившись, что всё на месте, Юри неспешно обулся, взял с тумбы связку с четырьмя ключами и свои вещи и, в последний раз оглядев квартиру, покинул её. Остановившись ненадолго у почтовых ящиков, он отсоединил от всей связки два ключа — от домофона и квартиры Виктора — и бросил их в нужный ящик.  
  
До аэропорта Кацуки шёл так медленно, как только мог; когда он до него добрался, стрелки больших часов на здании едва ли показывали десять. Юри больше ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как пройти регистрацию и уйти в зал ожидания. Стоило Кацуки только присесть, как телефон тренькнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. То было от матери, что уточняла, во сколько Юри сядет на самолёт и приблизительно прилетит. Ответив, он уже хотел было захлопнуть крышку телефона, как невольно зацепился взглядом за контакт «Юрио».  
  
Юри спешно вышел из «Сообщений», тут же заходя в «Записную книгу», и начал листать с конца, почти сразу натыкаясь на нужное имя. Палец сам собой потянулся к кнопке вызова, но так и замер над ней, не нажимая.  
  
Всё-таки звонить не лучшая идея.  


***

  
Юрий лежал в своей кровати, закутавшись в одеяло и успешно пропуская учёбу. Ещё вчера вечером он жаловался Якову на плохое самочувствие, и тот всё-таки сжалился над ним, отмечая его неважный вид и позволяя пару дней посидеть дома.  
  
Неважным у Юры был, к его сожалению, не только вид, неважно чувствовал себя и он сам. И, казалось бы, из-за чего?  _Из-за кого_ , спешит поправить себя Плисецкий. Из-за какой-то свиной котлеты, что сначала водит его по кафешкам, а потом говорит, что и слышать от него ничего не хочет. Юрий раздражённо фыркнул. Он и сам не подарок, конечно, надо было сразу во всём признаться, но он подросток, ему простительно. Простительно ведь? Наверное, нет, учитывая, как медленно до Юри всё доходит. Решил проверить его, называется, вот и допроверялся.  
  
Юрий вздохнул. Теперь ничего не исправить, оставалось только дождаться, когда Юри вернётся из поездки, чтобы нормально с ним поговорить. Обо всём.  
  
Размышления Юры прервала короткая мелодия, и он, снова вздохнув, поднялся с кровати. Подойдя к столу, Плисецкий взял телефон в руки и устремил взгляд в дисплей, на оповещение об одном новом сообщении. Он пару раз нажал на экран, открывая смс-ку, и чуть не выронил телефон из рук.  
  
Юри.  _Сообщение от Юри_.  
  
Юрий всё смотрел на тему, где было написано лишь короткое «Прости», и не решался опустить взгляд ниже. Одно-единственное слово настораживало и пугало до чёртиков, и Юрий думал, что совсем не хочет знать о содержимом сообщения.  
  
Мальчишка зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, собрался с силами и открыл глаза, цепляясь взглядом за текст.  
  
_«На самом деле я вчера солгал тебе. Я не уезжаю, а улетаю. И не на некоторое время, а насовсем. Я возвращаюсь обратно в Японию, Юрио. Прости, что не сказал этого раньше.»_  
  
Плисецкому казалось, что он забыл, как говорить, как двигаться и как вообще дышать. Мысли в голове роились, но были совершенно бессвязными и непонятными. Он несколько минут просто открывал и закрывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом неожиданно легко, но зло выдохнул сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы:  
  
— Блять, Кацудон.  _Юри_.  
  
Плисецкий немедля нажал на кнопку вызова, раздражённо слушая длинные гудки, пока трубку на том конце не сняли.  
  
— …Юрио?..  
  
— Это из-за Виктора? Потому что вы с ним поссорились? Вы расстались, Юри? Я заметил, что ты перестал носить кольцо. Ты поэтому был такой подавленный? Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Кацу—  
  
— Успокойся, Юрио, — мягко, но настойчиво остановил его Кацуки, выдыхая с некоторым облегчением. — Да, мы расстались с Виктором, и нет, я возвращаюсь в Японию не из-за него.  
  
— Тогда из-за… кого? — тихо спросил Юра и с надеждой добавил: — Или за-за чего?  
  
На том конце напряжённо замолчали. Юри тяжело вздыхал, словно решался на что-то, и Плисецкий честно старался проявить терпение, но оно явно не было его коньком. Юра уже хотел было переспросить, как его опередили:  
  
— Потому что… — Юри снова замолк, но в этот раз на считанные секунды. — Потому что я люблю тебя.  
  
— Что?..  
  
—  _Я люблю тебя, Юрио_ , — повторил Юри и в очередной раз вздохнул. — Но ты ребёнок, и так нельзя. И именно поэтому я решил вернуться на родину, дабы не усугублять ситуацию ещё больше. И если уж быть до конца честным, то я не планировал признаваться тебе. Тем более таким образом.  
  
Плисецкий потерялся в словах, сказанных мужчиной, и просто не знал, что ответить. Сначала был шок, отнявший дар речи, а потом на губах, стоило прийти осознанию, начала расползаться глуповатая улыбка. Юрий не мог поверить в услышанное.  
  
— Это правда? — с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил Плисецкий. — То, что ты сейчас сказал мне, это правда?  
  
— Что именно?  
  
Юре показалось, или этот придурок сейчас усмехнулся?  
  
— Блять, Кацуки, ты дохрена выёбистый, когда не надо, — незло процедил Юрий. — Что  _ты меня любишь_ , это правда?  
  
— Если бы я сказал, что нет, то что бы ты сделал? — всё посмеивался мужчина.  
  
— Дал бы тебе по роже, — выплюнул Юрий. — Так это  _правда_? — не унимался он.  
  
—  _Абсолютная_ , — выдохнул Юри сквозь тихий смех.  
  
Юрий заслушался этим голосом на несколько мгновений, а потом словно очнулся.  
  
— Юри, на сколько у тебя самолёт?  
  
— На одиннадцать тридцать.  
  
Плисецкий отнял телефон от уха и взглянул в левый верхний угол экрана — десять сорок три.  _Блять_.  
  
—  _Блять_ , Юри, — прошипел, сжав зубы, подросток.  
  
— Не матерись.  
  
— А то что? Придёшь и отшлёпаешь меня? — съязвил Плисецкий, но ответа так и не дождался. — Юри?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не отключайся.  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, Юрий кладёт телефон на стол и бежит в ванную. Там он наскоро умывается и чистит зубы, после чего возвращается обратно в комнату и натягивает на себя то, в чём был вчера. Он берёт телефон и проверяет время — десять пятьдесят одна.  
  
— Юри… — голос у него несколько запыхавшийся, и мальчишка даёт себе полминуты на одышку, чем пользуется Кацуки.  
  
— Что ты там делал? — спрашивает тот в свою очередь.  
  
— Юри, в каком ты аэропорту?  
  
Мужчина молчит с минуту, и Юрий повторяет настойчивее и более зло:  
  
— Юри, блять. В каком аэропорту ты находишься?  
  
— Не скажу, — ровным тоном отвечает ему японец.  
  
— Котлета, — грубит Юрий, — не беси меня. Какой аэропорт?  
  
— Я не могу сказать, — снова говорит Юри. — Я не могу. Прости, — и вешает трубку.  
  
— Сука!  
  
Херов Кацудон! Решил пошутить над ним и свалить в туман? Сука.  
  
Юрий зло смотрит на телефон и уже через мгновение набирает Виктора. Тот отвечает не сразу, наверное, звонка со второго или третьего. Юрий не заморачивается с приветствиями и сразу же требует название аэропорта, где Юри покупал билеты. Виктор, естественно, отвечать не спешит, но Плисецкий вскользь говорит, что уж Яков-то скажет ему, и Виктор сдаётся.  
  
— Не делай глупостей, Юрочка, — напоследок просит Виктор перед тем, как слышит, что глупостью будет его, Юрия, бездействие.  
  
Плисецкий суёт телефон в карман джинсов, даже не смотря на часы, и, хватая ключи, вылетает из квартиры. До нужного аэропорта пешком около часа, но бегом он добирается за двадцать минут. Он забегает в здание и останавливается, судорожно вынимает телефон из кармана, щёлкает по кнопке питания и смотрит на загоревшийся дисплей. До вылета Юри осталось всего шесть минут, и Юрий надеется каким-то чудом его перехватить. Он бежит по просторному зданию, разыскивая пункт регистрации и попутно пытаясь дозвониться до Кацуки, но отвечает ему лишь монотонный женский голос, сообщая, что абонент вне зоны действия сети.  
  
Юрий матерится сквозь зубы и всё-таки находит регистрационный пункт ещё спустя три минуты. На железных стульях с мягкой обивкой в нескольких метрах от него сидят несколько людей, и ни в ком из них мальчишка не может опознать Юри.  
  
Нет никого похожего на него.  
  
Юрий снова несколько раз пытается дозвониться до мужчины, но его телефон всё так же отключён. Он с надеждой смотрит на дисплей, но часы, будто насмехаясь над ним, показывают одиннадцать тридцать шесть. Плисецкий с отчаянием заглядывает в витражное окно за регистрационным пунктом и видит взлетающий с посадочной полосы самолёт. Он едва ли не падает, но всё-таки находит в себе силы дойти до стула, пусть и шатаясь, и тяжело на него опуститься. В голове раненой птицей бьётся одна лишь мысль: он не успел.  
  
Он. Ни черта.  _Не успел_.  
  
  
  


*******

  
Юри вышел на улицу, подставляя лицо приятному дуновению ветерка. Свежий воздух был словно глотком прохладной воды после сильной и продолжительной жажды и помогал избавиться от лишних мыслей в голове. Солнце приятно припекало, хоть и несильно.  
  
Мужчина несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь и отгоняя все негативные мысли куда подальше. Он уже всё решил и на этот раз точно. Юрий подросток, да, и с этим ничего не поделаешь, но Юри, если честно, и не хотелось с этим что-то делать.  
  
Он направился к главному входу столь большого здания и, остановившись перед самой дверью, едва дотянув ладонь до ручки, на мгновение замер. Мысли забегали одна за другой с новой силой, сбивая и так сбитого Юри с толку, нагоняя всё новый страх, новые сомнения. Несомненно, сейчас, лишь открыв дверь и войдя внутрь, он совершит самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, но за то время, что он провёл в полном одиночестве после разговора с Юрой, за то короткое время, что тянулось с вечность, Кацуки понял, что чего не хотел бы сильнее всего, так это подобной вечности, проведённой без такого уже привычного раздражённого голоса Юры, без его колкого взгляда, без его присутствия рядом. Без  _него самого_.  
  
Кто-то однажды сказал ему, что лучше сожалеть о сделанном, чем о том, на что так и не решился, и что бы там ни говорил Виктор, как бы ни кричали в голове его собственные совесть и предубеждения, а упускать свой шанс — свой  _единственный_ шанс — намеренно Юри не очень-то и хотелось.  
  
Японец глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, обхватил ручку поплотнее и решительно потянул дверь на себя, переступая небольшой порожек. Внутри здания было свежо и прохладно и, что удивительно, достаточно тихо. Юри бегло осмотрелся и, покрепче ухватившись за чемодан, начал неспешный шаг в сторону регистрационного пункта. Спешка была ни к чему, она бы попросту ничего не исправила, потому что если Юри облажался, то он облажался. Вместо этого он мог получше подготовить себя к тому, что его ожидало.  
  
Кацуки свернул за угол и… не поверил своим глазам. Весь кислород словно выбили из лёгких, заставляя сгорать их где-то внутри, а ноги предательски подкосились, и если бы не его багаж рядом, то мужчина бы просто упал. Он моргнул несколько раз и снова посмотрел перед собой. Вот  _он_ , в нескольких метрах от него, сидит, опустив голову, спиной к нему. Ну разве это ли не чудо?  
  
Определённо, самое что ни на есть  _чудо_.  
  
Кацуки Юри, несомненно, самый настоящий счастливчик и, кажется, находится в фаворитах у самих Богов, раз те расщедрились высыпать ему на плечи всю существующую удачу в мире, но сам Юри не может вспомнить ничего, чем заслужил бы такое, так что лишь мысленно шепчет слова благодарности и думает о том, как будет вымаливать слова прощения.  
  
Мужчина берёт свой багаж и подходит к сгорбившемуся подростку, чьи плечи еле заметно подрагивали. Пальцы его с силой сжимали телефон, сжимали так яростно и так отчаянно, сжимали до белеющих костяшек. Сердце Юри обливалось кровью, и он думал, что совсем не заслуживает такого счастья, но…  
  
Кацуки протянул руку к заострённому юношескому плечу и аккуратно накрыл его ладонью. Плисецкий, казалось бы, совсем реагировать не собирался, и Юри слабо надавил на его плечо пальцами.  
  
— Юрио, — тихо позвал Юри, присаживаясь на колени, — я здесь.  
  
Юрий тут же развернулся, уставляясь на Кацуки во все глаза (заплаканные, отметил про себя фигурист), и, кажется, всё никак не мог в полной мере осознать происходящее. Юри здесь. Никуда не улетел и стоял перед ним на коленях, не иллюзия и не галлюцинация, совершенно тёплый, живой, настоящий, Юри был  _здесь_  и  _сейчас_.  
  
— Юри… — наконец начал Плисецкий.  
  
— Да?  
  
Кацуки хотел было улыбнуться, как щёку горячо защипало, а по всему помещению ещё гуляло эхо от смачного шлепка. Некоторые люди с интересом на них покосились.  
  
— Прости, — запоздало пролепетал Юрий, видимо, удивившись самому себе, — мне надо было убедиться, что ты не всего лишь моя больная фантазия.  
  
— Понимаю, — вздохнул Кацуки, кивая.  
  
Однако не успел он поднять голову, чтобы вновь посмотреть на подростка, как вторую щёку тут же знакомо обожгло. Юри в возмущении вскинул голову, собираясь узнать, чем заслужил вторую пощёчину, но от злого взгляда напротив внутри всё свело и скрутило. Плисецкий, поднявшись с насиженного места и вместе с тем опрокинув Кацуки на холодные плиты полностью, грозно возвышался над ним.  
  
— А это, Свинья, тебе за твои тупые и ничуть не смешные выходки.  
  
Юрий сжал кулаки, скрипнув зубами, и Юри уже приготовился получить ещё, но Плисецкий так и не сдвинулся с места. Только опустил голову и всё так же сжимал кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Кацуки потянулся к одной из его рук ладонью, а когда обхватил напряжённые пальцы своими, то почувствовал лёгкую дрожь.  
  
— Юрио?.. — он надавил пальцами на пальцы Юрия, пытаясь их разжать и попутно поднимаясь. — У тебя руки холодные.  
  
— Заткнись, — тихо просипел Плисецкий.  
  
— Не заткнусь, — Юри обнял его, не прекращая попыток разогнуть похолодевшие пальцы, — ты замёрз и весь дрожишь.  
  
— Молчи.  
  
Юрий уткнулся лбом в грудь Кацуки, медленно расслабляясь и позволяя японцу в конечном счёте взять его ладонь в свою.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Юрио, — на ухо прошептал ему мужчина и в следующее мгновение поцеловал в макушку.  
  
Юра лишь сильнее прижался к нему, второй рукой хватаясь за его куртку на спине. Шок уже сошёл, но лёгкий озноб всё ещё продолжал немного пробивать его тело, и отходить от тёплого Юри совсем не хотелось. Впрочем, вряд ли бы сейчас сам Юри ему это позволил, слишком уж крепко держал Юру за руку — порой Кацуки мог посоревноваться с ним самим в упёртости и, возможно, даже дать Плисецкому небольшую фору.  
  
— Тогда больше не решай такие вещи в одиночку, — спустя несколько минут отвечает подросток. — И не бросай меня, — продолжает уже значительно тише.  
  
Юри тихо смеётся, за что получает несильный тычок острым коленом в своё, и тут же извиняется, после чего с улыбкой добавляет:  
  
— Больше не буду.  
  
Юрий лишь крепче стискивает пальцами, уже немного согретыми, чужую горячую ладонь и бубнит тихо-тихо на своём родном:  
  
—  _Я тоже люблю тебя_.  
  
Но Юри его слышит и, несмотря на языковой барьер, всё равно понимает.  
  
Кацуки Юри, несомненно, любим Богами, раз невозможное стало возможным, и, даже если на это ушла вся щедро высыпанная на его плечи удача, он больше ни за что не облажается.


End file.
